Raiza
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: Read to find out. Hopefully and interesting twist on Naruto and the Storm Release bloodline. Please enjoy. Non OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sadaime puffed his pipe deeply. The past 48 hrs was intense, for him and for Konoha. They just survived a Biju attack, not just ANY biju, but the strongest. Kyuubi no Yoko. From now to many years in the future, Konohans will cringe at even the name of the beast. But Minato prevailed. He ended the Kyuubi threat and saved the village. In turn what is left of Konohagakure no Sato got a Jinchuriki. And... it's complicated. The Jinchuriki that is. Raiza Ishida-Namikaze. Minato was a married man, but Minato wasn't faithful. When he decided to propose to Kushina both himself and Jiriaya tried to speak him out of it. They knew he wasn't ready. But he felt very strongly for Kushina and wanted to take that dive. When they found out Kushina couldn't safely have children, due to low fertility and the fact she was a Jinchuriki.

Minato started to stray. With random civilian women but when he found out a about Luna Ishida, well... Luna was a young women of about 17 years of age native to a small mountain village near the Shimo-Kaminari border named Luca. She had cafe au lait brown skin which was beautifully freckled, long snow white hair that was straight and sometimes looked silvery under certain lights, and the lightest blue-gray eyes that shimmered, framed by black lashes that hit her cheeks when she blinked, black thick arched eyebrows, full coral pink lips, dimples that were crater deep in her cheeks, straight white teeth, and her body. Sadaime Hokage shook at the thought. The women was 5'4ft and curvy. A toned and voluptuous 143lbs she carried the weight in her womanly areas. A 36 double D bust pert and perky due to youth and her training as a Kunoichi, a small waist that pinched in her stomach toned and soft, hips were wide and splayed out and her ass was round, full, EVERY thing! Her thighs and calves strong and toned to the GODS (think Chun Li ) and she had small petit hands and feet. Luna was a goddess. It wasn't only her beauty that drew him in, even though Minato had a thing for exotic foreign looking women (Kushina's red hair, alabaster complexion and moderately tall at 5'7ft pear shape was exotic. Women native to fire country were porcelain pale, short averaging at 5'3ft and waif like). It was her kekkai genkai. And her heritage.

The Ishida clan is an old clan that was based in Kaminari no Kuni for ages. Their looks didn't make them stand out TOO much, having dark skin and white (or red) hair wasn't too uncommon, the natural blue or gray eyes not so much nor the dark eye brow and lashes. It was their bloodline which they called true storm release. It's reall a kekkai tota because true storm release uses three elements unlike the bastardized Ranton which only uses lightning and water. True storm utilizes lightning, water and wind and allows a strong control over weather. Also Ishida clansmen can use 3 types of lightning naturally, regular blue lightning, then black lightning and lastly the rarest, white lightning which is said to be able to combat Amaterasu, the unholy black flames. The Ishida clan also has a final stage to their tota that awakens their Dojutsu simply called Arashigan, that allows better chakra control, a boost in chakra, better sight in terms of scoping and scrying and a supposed calming effect.

The Arashigan was activated by chakra application to the eyes and you could tell it was activated because the eyes got a cloudy or foggy look with a slight blue tinge. From all this, which Konoha got from torturing her and when Minato started wooing her they gathered that Kumo has been ripping the clan off for centuries, claiming that their ninja were just genius. Luna also let it slip her clan was hiding because Kumo wanted to get rid of them, afraid that the Ishida will go to the Daimyo and dishonor ALL the shinobi who got family off of bastardized versions of clan Jutsu like the Sadaime Raikage. She NEVER told their whereabouts, her clans. She wasn't important to the clan who were likely small and struggling, 6 times removed from the the main line, who were direct descendants of the clan founder. But the clan always has more males so women weren't really allowed to go on too many missions, nor advance beyond the rank of Chunin. Also it was common for a man to have a main wife and a lady, to keep clan numbers high so the possibility of females being born increases.

The lady was usually a younger women from the next generation. All very interesting and in Kumogakure no Sato's case, damning. Minato sought comfort in the young women, he was seven years her senior and much more practiced when it comes to dealing with the opposite sex. He was always the handsome, charismatic ninja prodigy. He pulled women, left and right since he was 12, Kushina was lucky that he didn't do to her what he did to so many others. He respected and cared for her feelings enough to keep his rendezvous with Luna hush hush. Plus letting people know who you've got in your prisons isn't exactly smart either. Luna gave him comfort because she was young, virginal as a monk, innocent to atrocities (she didn't take part in any wars or battles), she was weaker being Chunin according to clan standards but low to mid Jonin elsewhere, and fertile. Minato as an orphan craved a family, fatherhood and his Uzu goddess could NOT give him that. So he wooed Luna, gained her love and trust and he put a baby in her early on. He moved her to a flat in the building where foreign criminals are held, and spent a lot of his time with her while she carried his son.

He lied to Kushina of course, telling her it was the hat and she knew what she was getting into when they married. Kushina was hurt by the fact he no longer wanted to have sex with her because she isn't as fertile as he thought. She was aware of how bad her husband wanted children, but if he didn't TRY then what!? Their relationship soured, but they kept a happy face for the public. Sadaime rubbed down his face, he was no saint himself. He couldn't condemn Minato for doing what he did, and many other men who had all he had did as well. Money, looks, position and power. But one thing he did that Minato cared not for was wrap it up. His dear wife Biwako would've straight cut his dick off, she wasn't happy that he creeped but if he was to bring any love children in the equation, boy oh boy. Minato not wrapping it up is causing a shit storm worthy of history books, and he was scrambling to keep things on the low. Sarutobi paced the office he thought he'd never have to see again. Here he was, Hokage once again and 40% of his village is in need of reconstruction, 20%, is STILL burning and the other 40% suffering minor problems. Borrow, that's what they were gonna have to do. From their Daimyo. Lot's and lot's of Ryo. Hiruzen stopped to look out his window which gave a beautiful but tragic view of his village. His wife is dead, his youngest son injured, Asuma packing for the capital. Oh Kami... Kushina had expected him to be cheating. Women's intuition and all. With a little digging she found out he was spending time in Konoha's prison for foreigners quite a lot. Sadaime assumed she assumed he was fucking one of his ANBU. So she cornered Kakashi for answers, Kakashi was of course of his sensei's acts, so he lied to her face.

He told her he wouldn't know anything about what or who his sensei screwed because Minato NEVER let them know who his women friend were. Kushina went to Jiriaya who told her if she didn't trust her husband that was her issue and if she REALLY wanted to know what Minato did, to ask Minato. Hiruzen thanked the heavens she never came to him. She did as much spy work as possible but Minato was good and Jiriaya and Kakashi covered any tracks he missed. Fucked up, but the social and political BULL that would've came from such scandalous behaviour. Kushina was a hot head and got irrational and irate when emotional, this would've been news from Nami to Kaze no Kuni. Luck wasn't on hidden leafs side some 50 hours ago. A man attacked Kushina on her way back from a mission, damaging her seal and totally ripping Kyuubi out of her. Then a rampage. Biju are constructs of malevolent chakra that seemed to have no end. Where the went the uprooted city's, cultures and people. Causing natural disasters and fucking shit up. Kyuubi was no different. And the attack being so sudden didn't help. Ninja of Chunin and Jonin rank did all they could but Kyuubi was unstoppable. One of the first places Kyuubi did in was Konoha's prison. Where the pregnant Luna resided. She was a little past due and ready to burst at any moment. The attack tore shit up she did all that she could, get the hell out of dodge. Many prisoners escaped and perished. She escaped, she naturally wanted to seek Minato out, she was young, pregnant and in love. She just survived a massive paw swipe as well. Instead of leaving the village, she ran blindly looking for Minato who she knew was Hokage. She ran to the tower only to see Minato trying to keep a red haired women standing who was screaming and crying, trying to hit him. Sarutobi only guessed women intuition told her something wasn't right.

She walked slowly and called his name "Minato-koibito?!" Red hair snapped in her direction, followed by spiky blonde hair. His face told it all, surprise, fear, anxiety and frustration. The women was a mask of pure rage. The redhead roared "And WHO the fuck are YOU!?" Luna jumped from the intensity her baby boy kicking crazy like. Minato tried to calm the crazy lady. Luna found her voice and she said as strongly as possible, "His girlfriend..." Kushina's face morphed from anger to sadness, back to anger and she started swinging at him. Eyes blurred from rage and tears she yelled "I knew it! You cheating BASTARD! I HATE you, why did you marry me!?"Luna's world crumbled. Oh my Kami. She was so STUPID. He was married. She should've known, he was the Hokage and she was a, a fucking prisoner. Even though she REALLY wasn't spying for Kumo, but she was a foreign whore to him. And here she was, in this foreign village, big and pregnant by some foreign man. No. Not just ANY man, the Hokage! She deluded herself into thinking he'd get her out, they'd get married and raise their child and ALL would be FINE. But THAT was his wife, that delusion was HER life, not Luna Ishida's. Luna simply turned on her heels and started waddling away. She just wanted to go home. She was SO dumb, she trusted him and had told him more than what she told by being tortured. She was a FOOL. Tears fell like rain drops, the hot air from all the burning buildings made it harder to breathe, her back and legs were cramping something major. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She then felt strong arms wrap around her, she knew those arms sickeningly well. "Where are you going lovely?" Rage coursed through her. The asshole! She heard his WIFE screech and then vertigo. Next thing Luna knew she was on top of the Hokage monument, the Yondimae and father of her baby, plus his wife was present.

He must've used his Hiraishin. The women looked at her in anger, hate, disgust. "SO, what made your young ass fuck my husband!? I've never seen you before but everyone knows I'm his WIFE! You're young too, thought you could get a come up off of MY dick! Is THAT even his baby!?" Luna whimpered as she held her stomach, who knew words could hurt more than kunai. But she wasn't gonna get talked down on when crazy red didn't even KNOW the facts! "Listen you old cranky bitch! I'm a prisoner of Konoha, I'm from Kaminari no Kuni and I was arrested on very wrong charges of being a spy. YOU'RE cheating ass husband decided to woo me and he made it seem like he was VERY much young and SINGLE. I was a virgin, and now I'm not. Me and him (motions to a distant looking Minato) had sex. Now I'm nine months pregnant with his son. His first and only child according to him, so fuck off! I'm not the one who cheated on YOU, and honestly... if you were better he wouldn't be wandering. Kill yourself, hag!" Kushina's mouth was on the floor she looked at Minato who only looked distant and slightly frustrated. She spoke through clenched teeth " you are gonna allow her to speak to me like that!?" Minato said nothing, just watched the panting Luna who every other minute or so hunched over and whimpered. "Yes I cheated. I lied to you both. I married you because you opened up my heart in ways no other women had before you. You were special, I saw a future. Beautiful house, you and me, 3 kids. But that changed. I know you can't help the fact you can't safely have kids but it doesn't change the fact I still wanted them. Luna... is beautiful, young, fertile. I found myself wishing I found her instead, that I didn't have to creep around because THIS marriage made me unhappy. Growing up an orphan, I desired being in a family all my own and you just couldn't... you couldn't Kushina."

Kushina was sobbing like a baby now. Luna whispered "You used me as a baby factory?! You REALLY are shit Minato." Minato grimaced, " I did use you in that way, but I did catch feelings for you. I care. I do. It's just that divorcing Kushina would've been social and political suicide for me and the village. You were happiness out of all this, you and our son. I don't wanna argue with either of you, I have to find a way to save my village and you're in labor Luna we need a doctor." Kushina squeezed out through hiccups and sobs " Tell me Minato, do you love her? Please JUST be honest about that, please!" He stared at his wifes violet eyes intensely and softly replied "How I once felt for you, I feel for her." Kushina sobbed extra hard then, she could barely catch her breath. Minato walked to Luna who looked at him like the scum from the bottom of a barrel. He Hiraishin'd them to Sadaime's house where everything was in chaos. He found Biwako and told her to help Luna. Biwako looked confused but nodded. Minato then went off to find Kakashi and the Sadaime. Luna gave birth to Raiza an hour or so later. Raiza was healthy and handsome. He was a dark olive complexion, freckled around the nose and cheek area lightly, had his mother's hair, and mostly blue eyes that were sapphire with hints of gray. He weighed 8 lbs and 1 oz, chunky and healthy. His hair was wispy, neither straight like his moms or spiky like his dads. He had his fathers face, sharp and angular but slightly feminine. He's going to be heartbreaker is what he thought when he first laid eyes on him.

Kakashi was the first to step up to Luna, who was glowing from the labour. She was happy to be holding the child. Kakashi cleared his throat "I'm Kakashi, I'm 15 and Minato was my sensei. Your son, is like a brother to me. I- I... erhem can I hold him?" Luna looked up and smiled, she tentatively held him out to the younger boy. "Hold his head." It slipped from the old monkeys mouth like water from a faucet. Biwako smiled and signalled her departure, she was going to go help heal the wounded. That was the last he saw of her, they smiled at each other, embraced and kissed lightly. She said it first as usual " I love you." He said it back " and I you." Then out she went, little did he know she would be dead 10 minutes later, a random tail swipe was her end. Kakashi held the child gently smiling down at the boy, he asked as if an after thought, "what's his name?" Luna beamed "Raiza Ishida." Minato corrected "Raiza Ishida-Namikaze." Luna only slightly glared still glowing from the child birth. And Sarutobi felt sick. What they were about to do. Take the boy and seal a demon in him, if his mother consented or NOT. She likely wouldn't, she was disillusioned about Minato and held no LOVE for leaf. Kakashi gave the baby to the father and Minato immediately kissed the newborns forehead, at the same time sniffing the babes hair. A smile made it's way across his face, but the anguish in his eyes told a million stories. He had just formally divorced Kushina, signed the papers. The other party didn't have to sign, as long as 3 witnesses who attended the wedding agreed it would fall through. Minato had two, and Jiriaya will be the third, Kushina will not be happy. So everything will legally be his sons. And in turn, since Luna was Raiza's mum, well you can put it together. "Isn't he perfect Minato?" Minato nodded and spoke "Luna... the Kyuubi can't be stopped, not in any conventional manner. We, I only have one solution to stop the beast, so he doesn't turn Konoha into a distant memory and everyone in it as well." Luna nodded a little distressed, "then I have to leave. Me and sochi. I CAN'T stay here!" Luna started to stand wobbly legs BARELY supporting her. Kakashi pushed her back down and she snapped "get your fucking paws off me prick!" Minato continued to speak, his voice a haunted whisper "Luna... we need a Jinchuriki, PLEASE understand."

The gears turned at light speed before she mumbled numbly "Hu-human sacrifice?" She exploded. Literally, and black lightning arced EVERY where. He got zapped in the arm putting his right arm out of use for the next 10 hours. And Kakashi was blown out the window. She spoke and her voice sounded like cold DEATH! It was hailing outside, the winds were blowing extremely fast and the air was cold, he was actually happy the village was basically a bbq because if all of the buildings weren't on fire, frost bite was a REAL threat! **"GIVE ME MY BABY!"** He thought he heard an apology on Minato's end but as soon as the weather spiked it stopped. Minato had knocked Luna out cold. Shit. From there things went accordingly, Minato cried about not being able to see his son grow up, the dissolution of his marriage, leaving Kakashi and Jiriaya behind and not being able to make it up to Luna. She'd HATE him even in death. They ALL knew that much. Kakashi and himself were told to rally up the ninja to fall back so he could defeat Kyuubi without any more casualties. And so they did. That's when things went to shit. Luna had woke up and made her way to Minato's last battlefield. Pried Raiza from his dead grip and hauled ass. Likely back to Kumo. By the time he made it to Minato's corpse, Raiza was gone and so was Luna. There was absolutely no way to get them back without starting a international incident! And now he must explain how Minato defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, and why there is no Jinchuriki to show. So he was fucked. Knowing Danzo, the rat was gonna dig some shit up and cause a fight. Jiriaya had just made it back and was off somewhere grieving, he lost his precious student AND the only living link left of him. Things were bad. All bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna ran. And ran, and ran, and ran. That's all she thought about. Running, NEVER stop running. If they caught her she'd be dead, and her son... she couldn't imagine what they'd do to him. From what she was able to gleam, Minato straight up sealed the strongest demon EVER in her only child. Raiza's small belly glowed an unnatural red for hours. He cried, but she kept her nipple in his mouth. He sucked when he was hungry or just to comfort himself, and that kept him quiet. They had to be silent, if the Konoha freaks heard them...

Her legs were like rubber, or lead. Heavy, numb, but she kept pushing. Her chakra was already spent, hours ago, but she kept on going. Had to. This was one of those live or die situations Minato spoke of.

'Minato why?' The tears flooded her face, and fell on to the blanket that warmed her son like monsoon rains. Again. But she couldn't help it. Minato was her first LOVE, first kiss, first time with a man so sexually. To think he lied so much, intentionally. To think she was just a mistress who desired for one reason, that reason being to carry a child. To think his feeling had to be fake. He didn't care for her, or Red or ANY one! Luna knew he was trouble when he walked in, so shame on her for being a naive fool. Shame, shame, shame! Her soft cried turned to bawling sobs and hiccups. Snot, tears and spit wet her face. The sweat mixed in with it all, including the dirt from the run.

Luna knew she needed to get to Shimo no kuni. Then she was safe. After getting herself together there, she'd inform her clan. Of every thing. From start to finish. Then the nightmare would be over, and then she'll forget Minato, his wife, Konoha, the fucking cell. It'd be a distant memory. And Raiza will grow to be a strong Ishida man.

The tears will stop, eventually as they always do. But for now she'll let it hurt or it will ALWAYS hurt.

Back in Konoha...

Kushina Uzumaki sat on a hospital bed. Blood replenishment pills in hand, I.V. in her arm. She just stared. She felt so hollow, so dead. And she wondered for the billionth time, why didn't she die in the attack? She was nothing. Minato was dead, Kyuubi which provided much of her chakra including a huge portion of her endurance, healing rate, and stamina was snatched RIGHT out of her by some Madara freak wannabe. The trauma to her body and coils was extensive, her S rank title was gone. Back to A rank, for some years until her body and coils recover significantly. In fact, she would be off duty for a year to get her body back into working order. The only thing she could take solace in was she'd get ALL of Minato's livelihood and personal belongings. The manor, the money, the secret techniques, all of it was hers.

Kushina sniffled, if he didn't die giving her all of his love at least she got his shit! Thinking about that, THAT girl and the baby! Minato-koi baby...

The redhead rubbed her belly, she wished she could've gave him that. So she wouldn't be so cold and lonely. So it wouldn't hurt THIS bad! Things couldn't get worse.

Kushina shot up at the sound of knocking. Her breathing calmed and she answered strongly "Come in." The door creaked open and in came Sadaime, Jiriaya, and Kaka-kun. A thought struck her, ' did they know about her? Or was Minato hiding his adultery from everyone?' Her line of thought was interrupted by the Old man. His arm in a sling, pipe between his lips. He looked haggard. Kushina's lips were drawn into a thin line. And she waited. Sadaime smiles, warmly but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"How are you Kushina-chan?" His warm deep voice asked plainly. Kushina shrugging and turned away. She lost the good fight and tears fell. Even though she bit her lips, sobs still echoed, and her shoulders shook. Why? Why Minato!? Whyyyyy?

Jiriaya, eyes red from grief grated out "Things are changed Kushina. Sadaime is Hokage again, Biwako-baa is dead. Minato is... he's gone. And you, are no longer his wife." Kakashi bit back a choked sob. The teenager shaking from the immensity of the situation.

Kushina stared at the three men, still crying but now the room was silent. Her eyes wide, disbelief shining brightly.

"Whaa..." Sadaime interrupted.

"Minato Namikaze, Yondimae Hokage, Elite Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato issued an emergency divorce 12 hours ago. Since Uzumaki Kushina's wasn't present to sign, 3 witnesses were allowed to override her part in the marriage as long as Minato Namikaze signed. The divorce has been finalized as of 1 hour ago. Hatake Kakashi, formal witness one..."

'No...'

"Sarutobi Hiruzen... formal witness two, and"

'Nooo...'

"Jiriaya no Gama as formal witness three. Minato has stated any of your clan related items may be given back. As well as the total sum of money you came in to the marriage with will be returned. This emergency divorce can be contested. But due to Minato-sans death, it can only be contested with next to kin. Normally Jiriaya or Kakashi would be so, but it is now known that Namikaze Minato is father to a son, mothered by the unaccounted for Ishida Luna. Until the boy is accounted for all of the Namikaze assets are frozen, shall not be contested, and shall not be liquidated."

The redheaded goddess quivered. It wasn't true. Minato couldn't have loved that girl, that boy more than her. He married her, in a Sakura grove, in the spring. She made him wanna settle down, she gave him ALL of HER! He couldn't... he couldn't!

"Kushina. I'm truly sorry but this was Minato's last will and testament. You may be allowed to enter the Namikaze manor and retrieve your clan property as soon as you're discharged from the hospital. I am sorry. Just... take care of yourself." Kushina gasped for air, the breath she didn't realize she was holding came rushing to hungry lungs.

This was real. Jiriaya turned and left the room. Kakashi stood for a moment, eyes regretful but firm. Soon he poofed away, duty called. Sadaime stood like statue. He only moved to drop her copy of the paperwork on the bed.

"Kushina... I- I wish things didn't turn out this way. You are eligible for early retirement. If you're done with being a ninja, I won't push you. I..." Sadaime cleared his throat "Minato's last will and testament has been served accordingly. Good day soldier." And out the door he went.

There and then she decided, she hated Jiriaya of the Sannin, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Luna, and the boy. But she also decided, THAT boy. He who destroyed everything she loved must DIE. And die he will, or she'll die trying. Kushina gripped the blanketed. She promised it, on her Nindo. Ttebane.

At the border of Shimo...

A couple by the name of Shizuru and Kikyo (yes a lesbian couple) ran their inn. These days business was slow, but they were deeply vested in one another so they didn't mind. But things don't always fall into routine. Kikyo who was out wandering, as she often liked to do came across a unconscious women, with a bundle held tightly in her arms. The brunette gasped and called for her lover.

It's safe to say, things picked up for the odd couple.


End file.
